Burning Holes
by AustinChase
Summary: Drew Suffers from depression, and KC finds out the extent of his unhappiness. WARNING: self-harm and possible slash in the future
1. Chapter 1

Drew knew he deserved it. He didn't want it, but he deserved it.

As he looked down at the knife he held, he saw his own eyes. Instead of the eyes he was complemented on so much, he saw the eyes of a monster. They looked sorrowful, and loaded with guilt. He moved his glare up into the bathroom mirror now to see a full face looking back at him, burning wholes in himself as he studied his tired reflection.

The bags under his eyes were a purple shade that faded into his carmel skin, which paled in comparison to his normal glow. He thought horrible things about himself, and as his glare intensified, his grip on the knife became tighter, and his hand shook with grim hatred.

Drew had never done anything like this before, and he hesitated as he held the bludgeon to his arm. He didn't notice at the time as a small tear left him, rolling down his cheek.

He closed his eyes and held his breath as he put the knife to his arm.

"Hey Drew! You gotta come see this!-" KC yelled as he came into the bathroom.

Drew quickly through the knife into the sink before a few moments of silence came. Drew attempted to avoid His best friends eyes, but KC was persistent, and finally captured them. Instead of the judgment expected, he felt something different; something he wasn't exactly afraid to see, but couldn't read what it was.

The taller boy still held the look of bewilderment on his face as he stood there, waiting for any excuses in his head to make the situation less awkward. At the same time, he wanted to Scold Drew, but the emotions of confused anger and sadness swirled together; poisoning his tone.

"Wha-why would you-?" KC said in an attempt for words.

He could not believe that anyone would want to do something like this to themselves. Even with everything that had gone wrong in his own life, he never once fathomed hurting himself.

"I-Ive.." Drew stammered before he hastily left the bathroom. Leaving the other teen standing in the same place.

KC didn't look up at Drew as he left, and instead stared at the sink as though it were full of evil and corruption.

"what the fuck" KC whispered to himself as he backed into the wall, leaning against it for support.

Sweat ran down from his forehead as he looked up at the mirror. The eyes that stared back, he couldn't recognize.


	2. Chapter 2

At football practice after school, KC studied Drew and noticed that his head was somewhere else. He looked exhausted, and coach constantly had to drag his attention back to football.

He was much slower than before, usually he could shoot down the field like it was nothing, but today he could barely drag himself along.

"Alright! Get some water" coach yelled across the field

Drew walked to the water table as did KC. They got closer to each other and KC could hear his friend gasping for air.

"you ok?.. Drew?" the taller

Teen questioned.

"y-yeah, fine." the shorter teen replied.

"just uhh.. Water" he struggled to explain.

Drew was standing behind KC, who was rushing to get water, when he started to get a little dizzy. He fought to stay on his feet, but the world around him grew hazier.

"KC, I.. I cant..." drew stammered, trying to get his friends attention.

"sorry dude just a sec." KC said, not aware of the situation behind him as Drew collapsed to the ground with a thud.

At that point, KC had realized that drew needed help.

"Coach!" KC yelled as he kneeled on the ground next to his friend.

"what happened?" coach asked asked

"i don't know, he just… collapsed or something." KC explained in an upset and confused tone.

He could only assume that drew passed out from exhaustion, but He had changed

Recently, and he couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with this.

How could he not have noticed Drew's problems earlier, maybe he could have helped him before things got this bad, KC thought as coach hoisted Drew up off the ground, and carried him to the nurses office.

It was very obvious that the coach was surprised he could be lifted with such little effort. KC found it almost disturbing too, as he had helped coach get him of the ground. Could Drew have lost weight? If so, it was way to much.

KCDKCDKCDKCDKCDKCD

"w-where am i?" drew asked as he lifted his head to see coach and KC sitting on chairs a few feet away. He realized now that he was in the schools nursing office.

"you passed out during practice today dude." KC explained.

"hah.. Must have been working to hard or something." drew lied with an awkward laugh, pausing to swallow.

"Drew, i uh, had the nurse weigh you when we got in here... You've lost 15 pounds in the last month." coach explained worried, And annoyed.

KC looked at the coach, and them to his friend with a horrified face.

"yu-you w-weighed me when i was, was unconscious?" Drew stammered nervously, trying to remove the lump in his throat by swallowing.

"if this weight losing trend doesn't end Drew, i will be forced to take you off the team." coach explained.

"also, i will be informing your parents about your eating... Habits." he added, avoiding the word 'disorder'.

Drew said nothing but got up, grabbed his stuff and left, thanking the nurse on his way out.

KC got up to leave when coach grabbed his shoulder.

"KC.. Tell me if you see anything strange with drew. Keep an eye on him." coach asked in a worried manner.

R&R please :) hope you liked it. Im trying really hard on this story to add better and more detailed content


End file.
